Averting Apollo
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: For Dr. Rachel Edwards, she wanted to help humanity live better lives, until her boss orders her to create a prion virus, which she names the 'T-Apollo' virus, after she finishes the virus, she intends on hiding it deep into umbrella, but before she could do that, it's stolen by Wesker, who plans on exterminating humanity with it! now she needs four certain people to help her out!


**My first Resident Evil fanfic! i know, i know '*gasp* she's doing a video game fanfic, a Resident Evil fanfic!?' yep, i am! and this is my attempt at horror, so try and bear with me on this!**

**disclaimer: only own the plot, OCs, not any recognizable characters!**

**warning: a sexual innuendo, strong violence and mutation sequences, and language!**

Chapter 1: the birth of Apollo

Ever since I had worked with umbrella, I kept questioning whether or not we were actually doing some good with what we were trying to accomplish, but when the accident in Raccoon city occurred, everything went straight to hell, people turning to zombies, others mutating into monsters, all in all, everyone died in Raccoon city, except for maybe some survivors. I worked with a branch of Umbrella in San Francisco, I was secretly working on a cure for various diseases, AIDS, many cancers, even fatal disorders and allergic reactions, but it was still a work in progress as I was maybe 35% done with my research on this cure for said diseases. "I hope I can find a breakthrough for this one compound, but I feel like I'm missing something that could help me greatly with that." I muttered to myself examining the compounds to see what I could do with it, hoping to find something that would help with my research. My phone suddenly started ringing, and I recognized that as my boss' number. I sighed before answering it, wondering what the asshole wanted this time. "This is Dr. Edwards." I said examining the monitor which had the compound for a sulfide along with many numbers and symbols. "I need to see you in my office as soon as possible, that is if you're not doing anything more important at this moment." He said with that sneer in his voice. "I'll be right there." I said hanging up and saving everything before closing some of my tabs for the cure and putting my discs and flash drives in my drawers, locking them with a key before heading to my boss, Jack Franco's office.

The secretary outside the office, looking as arrogant as Jack, pointed at the door to his office while looking at me like I was a bug and she wanted to squash me like one under her shoe. I went inside inwardly growling as I was wondering what he wanted this time around. "Good, you're here." He said turning around and looking at me, he was maybe 6'1, black ashy hair, pretty well built for a head superior of Umbrella, he had a square jaw and looked at me like he wanted to eat me, and not in a cannibalistic way. "Is there something you need, Mr. Franco?" I asked with my hands behind my back. He licked his lips before sitting in his chair, legs slightly apart before answering my question. "Actually there is: I want you to create a virus, a prion to be specific, do you know what a prion virus is?" he asked with dominance. "Yes, I do. It's an infectious agent comprised of a protein in a misfolded form. It can affect and deteriorate the brain, spine and even the nervous system." I said surprised and appalled by what he was having me do for him. "Very good, I want you to have it created in approximately three months, as soon as possible. Make it very lethal, infectious and severe. If you don't I will have my men destroy your research into that cure I know you have been working on for months." He said sipping his whiskey. I was absolutely speechless, he was asking, no _forcing _me to create this thing or my cure research is history.

I was inside my office, absolutely seething with rage and distress, forcing me to create a virus that would infect and kill many people, I didn't know why he would ask that of me, but he was my boss. So against my will, I got to work on the prion virus, all while I felt so distraught, angry, but I had to keep those feelings under wraps as a scientist as I started with creating the virus, having it be as lethal, infectious and severe as it could possibly be, having various mutations inserted into the protein, perfecting that abomination of a prion virus that I was now forced to make and perfect in three months or my research into a cure for many fatal diseases and disorders would be gone, never to see the light of day again. 'If this virus is even finished and perfected, I don't want it to be unleashed into the world, no…I'll hide it deep inside Umbrella, so no one can _ever _find it and use it to destroy everyone and everything.' I vowed to myself as I kept working through the day on the prion virus.

That same night I went back home with dinner from Popeye's, wanting to unwind from the stress and anger of being forced to create something that would kill the human race, but then I had an idea of an antidote for the prion I was creating for Umbrella. "The Prion might as well be called the 'T-Apollo' virus, and the antidote, Artemis, but if Jack finds out I'm creating an antidote for the 'T-Apollo' virus, he will destroy my research into the cure, luckily I do have everything on my private computer needed for the research of the antidote for T-Apollo, should anyone be infected with it at all, which I desperately hope _doesn't _happen anytime soon." I said to myself sipping on my soda, contemplating how I could proceed with my research into Artemis' creation. I first needed to have a look at the compounds and data for the prion virus I was creating before I could make separate data for it and use it to make an antidote for anyone who should be infected with 'T-Apollo'.

The next morning I was continuing working on the 'T-Apollo' virus, when Jack called me over to his office, probably to talk about progress on the Prion virus. I went passed the arrogant secretary and went inside the more arrogant boss' office, just standing there. "Ah, Dr. Edwards, or would you rather prefer Rachel?" he asked looking over some files in his desk. "Dr. Edwards will be fine, only people close to me would call me by my first name." I said politely with a slight whip in my voice, as anyone by now could gather, my name is Rachel Sharon Edwards, I'm a scientist with specialties in genetics and microbiology working with a branch of Umbrella. "Ok, _Dr. _Edwards, what is the progress with the Prion so far? Any issues that need to be addressed?" he asked oh so smug, thinking that he was king of the world. "No, sir there aren't any issues that need to be addressed." I said professionally. "Good, good, what will you call the prion then?" he asked putting the file to the side. "The 'T-Apollo' virus." I said grimly. "I like that, I like that a lot." He said getting up from his chair and walking to the window. "May I get back to work, please?" I asked. He nodded before turning his head to the window, allowing me to walk out of his office, speed walking towards my lab so I could keep working on the prion that would be due in three months, but I still needed to do more research into my cure and start with the Artemis antidote research for T-Apollo. I spent much time manipulating and experimenting with the virus before I took a break to relax for a few minutes and possibly get some lunch from somewhere, maybe Subway. "My god, I joined this place to create things that would _help_ the world, not destroy it in a fit of insanity and madness because they want to be either King or Queen of the new world that would be covered in people being fearful of one's own creations." I said to myself hanging up my lab coat and heading out the facility to go the place in question. I went in there, and ordered my usual toasted foot-long black forest ham and cheese sub with ranch dressing and lettuce along with my fruit juice and sat down, pondering what to do next with the virus. 'After I finish it, I need to store deep inside Umbrella, locked tight so no one but me could open it, and have Artemis and my cure finished by then.' I thought to myself eating my sub and sipping my drink. I got back into the building and back to my office, continuing with making Apollo, having it as perfected as it could possibly be.

_Three months later….._

I finally had that damn prion finished and ready to show Mr. Franco so I could lock it deep inside the facility after that and not have it stolen and unleashed into the world. I looked at the vials for the Virus and it was a metallic blue colored liquid, and it was by now late so Jack allowed me to go back home and rest for the night. Artemis was by now 92% percent completed, I had to finish that off so I could have it on hand in case anyone gets their hands on Apollo and infects people with it, and as for my cure, it was maybe 59% completed in terms of research. I was in my bed, taking a nap from a long day of presenting the virus and the data to Jack, who was looking at the virus in glee, as if he was five and had gotten what he wanted for Christmas. I had stored the virus into the fridge in my office and I was planning on having it locked away deep inside Umbrella, so no one would be able to find it and use it for evil.

As I was resting myself, I felt like someone was watching me in my room, so that made me uneasy to the core. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I looked at the yellowish-red cat eyes of a man who maybe was 6'3 in height and looked pretty young, had slicked back blonde hair and looked fit, like he was possibly an MMA fighter. Just as I was about to scream, he put a hand over my mouth, silencing the scream instantly. I was petrified, as if I couldn't move even if it meant the difference between life and death. "So, you must be the one who created a brand new virus, Dr. Rachel Edwards." The man said as if he was…admiring me. I nodded my head hastily, afraid to say anything for fear he might kill me right there on the spot. He moved his face so that it was inches away from mine, his eyes…good god his eyes, it was as if he was possessed somehow. He must have sensed what I was thinking because he snickered in amusement, as if I told him a hilarious joke. "I'm not possessed my dear, just better than everyone else, every human being on earth." He said with narcissism, I hated those types of people, but I was too scared to be annoyed. "Why don't we take a little trip, Dr. Edwards, so you could witness your creation in action?" he asked, my eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about: he must have gotten his hands on the 'T-Apollo' virus and was ready to test it on an innocent person, I didn't want to think of the possibilities of who it could possibly be. Before I could answer, he forced me up from my bed and dragged me out the door, towards a black SUV and pushed me inside. "Fasten your seatbelt, dear. We wouldn't want you seriously injured, would we?" he said to me as if we were somehow married. Without thinking I put my seatbelt on and looked out the window, a lump growing in my throat and my eyes burning with tears at my failure to put the virus deep inside the facility. "W-Who are you?" I asked my voice cracking with tears. "Wesker, Albert Wesker." He said crossing a leg over his knee as we were going through the streets, and towards the Umbrella facility I had been in hours before, now surrounded by different guys who looked like mercenaries. When the car stopped, he got out first then got to my side and practically yanked me out of the car, pulling me along towards the door, stopping in front of a scanner. "Open the door, Rachel." He ordered calmly. I shakily pulled out my card and scanned it, the light turned green and the door unlocked, letting us inside the facility. We went down the hallways, with different guys in front of the lab doors, I wondered what was going to even happen as we went along the corridors, until we got inside a familiar place: the outside waiting area of Mr. Franco's office, except his bitch secretary wasn't at the desk.

We got inside and to my horror, not only was my boss tied and gagged to his computer chair, the secretary was tied down to the regular chair, her shirt ripped open, exposing her bra. "If you are wondering, no, we did not defile the secretary, I assure you." Wesker said nonchalantly, walking up to my boss. "Well, Jack Franco, you certainly have put the little scientist through a whole lot of trouble creating this new virus, care to tell us exactly _why _you have created it?" Albert asked, I kept wondering why he made me create it to begin with. "B-Because it…it was supposed to be a bioweapon…used to wipe out various enemy troops…" my boss admitted, my god, he made me create a _bioweapon, _a plague designed to wipe out enemy troops!? "Well, why don't we…test it out on you, Mr. Franco?" Wesker said nodding over to a guy who had what looked like some of the 'T-Apollo' virus in an inoculation gun that had some of the virus inside the little jar underneath the gun. "I do have a question, Rachel: have you ever tested this on a human subject?" Wesker asked as Jack's suit was torn open by the guys who were holding him, revealing his chest as he was growing more and more frightened. "N-No I haven't….I wouldn't _ever _make any virus like that and test it on an innocent _person or animal!" _I said with terror coursing through my veins. "Well, I think you're going to have _quite _the show, Dr. Edwards." He said before putting the inoculator gun on his left pectoral and pulled on the trigger, injecting Jack with the 'T-Apollo' virus in his system as he screamed in pain and agony. The guys who were holding him had moved away from him, standing with Wesker as we watched in suspense of what would now happen with him. After a while, Jack started convulsing, drawing out a cry of fright from my lungs, Wesker _reveled _in what was now happening with my boss after injecting T-Apollo in his system. I heard his bones cracking and breaking as out of nowhere what looked like two scorpion claws with pincers bursting out from his sides as I looked on, now seeing exactly how lethal, infectious _and _severe it was, he ripped himself away from the chair, on his hands and knees, fighting through the pain of the transformation as his back was having spikes burst out of it, and more screams came out of him. His torso extended, having more legs come out of there, his eyes turned white and his hair fell off in tufts. His skin turned a brownish tan as his hands and arms turned into praying mantis front legs, his teeth became longer and sharper, as if they were fangs, and his voice became more of a manticore's roar each time he was screaming, and suddenly what looked to be the wings of dragonflies burst out somewhere on his back, I was frozen with horror and fear as I now witnessed the completion of my boss' transformation into a monster. "I must say Dr. Edwards, this is a beautiful virus you have created, a masterpiece indeed." Wesker said walking up to my now monstrous boss and examining him. "So, Jack, why don't you eat your secretary, you must be…hungry, aren't you?" he said looking at the secretary with a sneer that would even have her running for cover if she wasn't bound. The monster looked at her and after a while his mouth opened, his jaw was somehow separate so the middle was towards his throat, the sides were towards his ears, and she screamed as he roared and ran towards her, using his new limbs to tear her off the chair and rip her head off, the blood going everywhere as I tried my best not to throw up as he was eating her.

I finally ran for my office, gathering my research into not only the antidote, but my cure as well, going through the corridors, hallways, going past Wesker's men and I finally got to my office, shutting the door behind me as I put my back on the door and slid down to where I was sitting on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. "My god, what have I done?" I asked myself finally bursting into tears, although it had clearly been Jack's fault for forcing me to create a bioweapon, I felt it was my fault for even making it to begin with, but there was one saving grace: Artemis. If I could have it finished and ready, I could be able to save those who would be infected with T-Apollo. Suddenly there was banging in the door, and I got up, moving to the desk as I had gotten all of my research and put it into my binders, then into my messenger bag as I was prepared to take on whoever was at the door. The door didn't open but I did hear some shouting in the halls, including some gunfire. I hid underneath my desk, holding the messenger beg to my chest as I waited for it to stop, which for me took a long time. When I thought I was in the clear, I made a dash for the lab doors, making sure I had my scanning card with me before I would get out of the facility, but one of Wesker's men stopped me before I could get to the door. "And where do you think you're going, Rachel? Overwhelmed by the success of the virus?" Wesker asked walking towards me with a slow, snake like stride as I kept my messenger bag behind my back. "No, I'm horrified by the fact that I created a _weapon!" _I shouted as he was inches away from my face. "WESKER!" I heard a man scream out from somewhere. Wesker growled, somehow knowing who made that shout. "You all take care of him," the others went for the source of the sound, "You two get Dr. Edwards to the car, now." He ordered with the guys holding me pulling me along as I grasped my messenger bag tightly. Just as we were getting inside the car, it blew up and I was thrown backwards, stunned by the explosion and the guys dropped like flies just as I was falling into unconsciousness from everything that was happening. "God, forgive me…" I said before I closed my eyes.

I woke up and found myself in a tent with a bandage on my forehead, more than likely from the impact and I was frantically looking around for my messenger bag that had my research into Artemis and my cure in there. "Whoa, settle down. You're pretty rattled from the impact." A woman said gently grasping my shoulder, I looked and there was a woman probably my age with red hair, she had a beige shirt over a magenta shirt, brown corduroys and brown boots. "Where's my messenger bag?" I asked still sitting up on the bed. "It's over with my brother and my friend Leon." She explained. "I need to get to it, I'm not finished with—" a headache suddenly erupted in my head. "Is she alright, Claire?" a man asked. "She's rattled Chris, she said something about a messenger bag and how she's not finished with something, what could it be?" she asked, so…Claire was the woman's name, it's pretty. "I don't know, we'll interrogate her when she's better and ready to talk, alright?" the guy named Chris asked. The woman nodded before giving me two tablets and a bottle of water. "It's aspirin, helps with the headache." She said before leaving the tent. I looked at the tablets and put them in my mouth before opening the bottle and drinking the water, savoring the cooling sensation it gave my throat. I lay back down on the cot and waited for my headache to subside enough for me to talk with the people in question.

It took a while, but I was somehow ready to talk with Claire and the other people about why I needed my messenger bag, it was the one thing I needed because if I could get Artemis finished and ready, I could save someone who was infected with T-Apollo before turning into a monster like my boss Jack did. Claire and another guy, a tall blonde with a haircut that made him look young somewhat, with a bit of scruff around his face. "You ready to talk, Ma'am?" the guy asked me, I nodded, knowing I needed to explain what happened and how I felt like it was my fault that I created that abomination of a virus. I went with them to another tent, passing by a bunch of guys with uniforms and guns before going inside, and there were a bunch of computers and guys giving orders to whoever they were talking to. "Chris, she said she's ready to talk, but try and go easy on her, alright?" Claire asked the guy who kind of was like the tough guy type, the one anyone would be dumb enough to mess with. "Follow me, please." He said as I went with him and the blonde guy to the back tent, I was seated at a table with a light on and some cameras around me. The guy named Chris sat in front of me, obviously wondering how to proceed with interrogating me. "I'm Chris Redfield, the guy standing behind you is Leon Kennedy," I turned to the man, who nodded in acknowledgement, "I understand that something happened outside Umbrella, my sister Claire heard you say 'God…forgive me' before ultimately being unconscious, why?" he asked. I took a deep breath before explaining what was going on. "I'm Dr. Rachel Edwards, I'm a microbiologist and geneticist with Umbrella, and why I said it was because…" I started but felt a lump in my throat before answering, "I created, by force, a virus that I was going to hide so no one could find it, but someone stole it and it turned my boss into a creature…and he _ate _his secretary." I began, feeling guilt boiling inside me. "Can you give us any details as to what _exactly _the virus was that you created?" Leon asked. "A few months ago, my boss, Jack Franco had forced me to create a prion or he would destroy my research into a cure I had been working on in secret. I named the Prion 'T-Apollo', I didn't know why I was forced to create it, but I did, it was only before my boss mutated that he admitted it was because he wanted a bioweapon designed to infect enemy soldiers." I said clenching my hands on the table. "After I finished it, I intended on storing it _deep _inside umbrella so no one could find it and use it to destroy humanity, but that was until I found out the hard way that _he _stole the virus." I said still remembering seeing my boss transform into that beast and eating his secretary. "Who?" Leon asked. "He said his name was…Albert Wesker." I said before Chris had a strained and angry look on his face and he clenched his fists. "Claire said something about a messenger bag, why do you need it?" Leon asked. "It has everything I need to make an antidote for the 'T-Apollo' virus, I called it 'Artemis', and it also has research into a cure that I had been secretly working on for some time." I said turning to Leon. "What kind of cure?" Chris asked. "It would be for AIDS, various cancers, even fatal disorders, but right now, Artemis is the most important thing I need to finish, it's 92% done, I just need more time to complete it." I said as Chris had gotten himself together. "Do you know what Wesker intends to do with the 'T-Apollo' virus, Dr. Edwards?" Chris asked straightening himself in his chair. "I don't know, but I have a funny feeling that it's to infect the world with the virus, I need to get it back or have it eradicated, but I need your help in order to do so." I pleaded. Leon and Chris looked at each other, contemplating my explanation and story of the virus. "I swear I never wanted to create 'T-Apollo', or _any virus or disease_ to begin with, I want to _help _humanity live better lives, not help destroy them in a fit of insanity." I said hoping they would believe me. "We'll think about it, alright? Just sit tight." Chris said before he and Leon went outside the tent, obviously to talk with some people about what I said earlier.

Chris POV:

Leon and I were back from interrogation, contemplating Dr. Edwards' statements as to what kind of virus it was made that monster earlier, thank god we took care of it, but she explained her side of why it was created, despite being from Umbrella, I felt like I could somehow trust her, she didn't look to be the type to work with that bastard Wesker. "All of that for a damn bioweapon, I see why she didn't want to make the virus." Leon said sitting in a chair casually. "Do you think we can trust her, Chris?" Jill asked approaching all of us. "I think we can, she's not the type to work with Wesker whatsoever, or intentionally harm someone. Apparently her boss, who turned out to be that _thing _from umbrella's upper ranking offices, forced her to create what is now known as the 'T-Apollo' virus or her research into a cure would be history. She wanted to hide the virus deep inside Umbrella so no one could find it and use it to eradicate humanity." I explained to everyone, I truly wasn't sure I could trust Dr. Edwards, but my gut told me yes, I hoped it was right this time around after years of losing people to madness and hell-bent dreams of world domination. "So, what did she say about a messenger bag?" Claire asked. "She said it contains research for an antidote for the 'T-Apollo' virus and also research for the cure in question. She said the cure would eradicate AIDS, cancers, and probably some fatal disorders." I said crossing my arms. "She was creating an antidote for the virus?" Jill asked surprised. I nodded at her, we all were surprised with what she was creating…I guess she wanted to make it as a last resort for when 'T-Apollo' would be finished, should it be stolen. Now, all we had to do was approach Dr. Edwards and we knew right then what to say to her...


End file.
